1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reinforced structure for collapsible and wind resistible umbrella, and more particularly, to a structure for a collapsible umbrella whose multi-sectionalized main rib has an auxiliary rib bridging between the front end of last section of the main rib and the second section of the main rib such that the umbrella is strongly structured wind resistible.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An umbrella is one of the important accoutrements. In a sunny day, it may be employed as a parasol to shade harmful ultra violet ray, while in a rainy day, it is used to keep away the rain drips from the user's body so as to protect the user clean and healthy. Either the umbrella or the parasol was prevalent in bygone time, it still prevails in the present day, and surely it will be necessary in the future.
There are many types of umbrellas selective in the market, such as a normal type, a two-fold type, a three-fold type etc., all serve the user with their portability. However, in the structure of a multi-collapsible umbrella, too many nodes for supporting umbrella ribs may results in weakening the mechanical strength to withstand the wind pressure such that the umbrella is often collapsed and ruined by a strong wind force and pouring rainfall notwithstanding the wind attacks the outer surface of the umbrella cover as a wind pressure, or attacks the inner surface thereof as an extract force.
It is what the reason the inventor of the present invention has endeavored for years by continuous research and experimentation attempting to find out the remedy to rectify the inherent shortcomings of the conventional umbrella described above, and at last has succeeded in realizing the present invention.